Walking The Line
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott is forced into undercover work by Gerard.


Title : Walking the line  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season Two  
Summary : Gerard calls in his favor, and forces  
Scott to become an undercover agent for the  
hunters.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott entered Gerard office hesitantly. He hadn't  
told anyone about what had happened in front of  
the hospital. He kept it a secret from everyone.  
Even Allison.

Just like he didn't tell anyone how serious him  
and Allison were. No one needed to know they  
were discussing marriage after high school. Or  
about a possible cure for his lycanthropy.

" Scott, close the door. " Gerard greeted him  
" I wanted to talk to you. "

He paused a moment, but reluctantly, closed the  
office door.

" It's about the favor I needed. " Gerard stood  
up.

" Yes, sir? " He asked.

" You see. The hunters guild have had a number  
of on-going problems with certain werewolf packs.  
Their Alpha's have formed large packs, with  
vicious policies. What, depends on the pack. "  
Gerard explained. " Gladitor style fights, cage  
fights, torture, slavery, etc. It makes it  
impossible for the hunters to get close, muchless  
do their jobs. We need a werewolf in our ranks  
to be a double agent. He'll have to be trained,  
then sent in to penetrate their ranks. "

Scott gulped. He was being set up.

" It will be very dangerous. " Gerard smiled  
cheerfully. " You'll likely die the first pack  
you go undercover in. Of course, if you do live,  
you'll travel the world to other packs, doing  
the same thing. There are many, many packs. "

' Definte set up. '

" You'll get a fine education for your trouble.  
A high school diploma. " Gerard offered. " A  
very good college education will be given to  
you. "

' I'll die. ' Scott paled.

" You realize you don't have a choice. If you  
refuse, your mother will die. " Gerard reminded  
him. " I have a driver waiting for you out  
front. You leave now. Give me your cellphone. "

" What about Allison? " Scott handed over the  
phone. " My mom? "

" Contact them, and I'll kill them. " Gerard  
smashed the cellphone under his foot.

" Yes, sir. " Scott deflated.

" Good, boy. " Gerard's smile grew.

Scott submitted to him completely. He had no  
choice. At least, for now.

' I'll get my chance. ' He swore. ' One day. '

00000

The teen werewolf shuffled awkwardly under the  
cold stares of the group of hunters. The three  
in training were studying him like he was a  
rabid dog about to maul them.

" You'll stay in the basement. Cell 3." Bernard  
sniffed in disgust. " Training starts in an hour.  
Be out back in fifty eight minutes. "

Scott watched the large man turn his back on  
him. He was being dismissed. Grumbling under  
his back, he picked up the two duffle bags  
of clothes Gerard had provided for him, and  
headed inside.

It was a four story building. Long and cinder  
block. With bullet proof windows. It was built  
like a combination camp and school. With dorms,  
a cafeteria, meeting rooms, a library, labs,  
weapons rooms, and then the basement.

Where the cell's were.

He took the steps down into the damp basement.  
The dim lightening making him depressed. He  
could instantly spot the heavy doors of the  
prison cells. They were very heavy sliding  
doors.

Solid metal. Probably the most powerfully  
built metal on the market. A single, thick  
pane of glass was in the very top. Round  
and tiny, with a spider web of metal wire  
in the glass.

Scott paced along the length to cell 3. The  
door was opened, and he entered. It was small  
inside. A single fold down cot with a thin  
mattress was on the leftside wall. Along with  
a pull down toliet on the back wall, and a  
pull down sink next to it.

There was nothing else. It was a bare room.  
Designed out of hate, and cruelty. It would  
also be his home for a long time. Just like  
a similar cell would be his home with other  
hunters in the future.

All to keep his mom alive.

All because of a single man.

Because of Gerard.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

He panted loudly, bent over with his hands on  
his knees. Every muscle in his body was pounding  
violently. His lungs were expanding and  
contracting rapidly.

Sweat poured off him in torrents. He had shed  
his shirt hours ago. Stripping down to just  
his cotton knit shorts. The grey shorts were  
completely wet, sweat dripping from them.

Scott felt a twinge in his side. He'd really  
pushed the weight regiment this time. Perhaps  
a little to far. But it had felt good. Real  
good to force his body past it's limits.

The many, many scars on his back felt particularly  
stiff. He stretched his hands toward his toes  
in an effort to loosen them up a little. Slowly,  
bouncing his upper body until his palms rested  
on the floor.

" So much for werewolf stamina. " A sarcastic  
voice cut into his thoughts.

" Did you need something? " Scott sighed. " Or  
are you just looking for a fight? Again? "

" Kent want's to see you. " Milner knocked Scott's  
water bottle over. " Now, werewolf. "

He straightened up with a groan and grabbed his  
towel. Scott wiped his face off, followed by his  
chest. Then pulled on his white t-shirt. He picked  
up his bag, and sports bottle, walking out of the  
large hunters gym.

" Freak. " Milner mumbled behind him.

Things never changed.

Five years into his favor and he wasn't treated  
any better. His room was still a cell. The hunters  
never got near him without being armed. They  
harrassed him, bullied him, and played very  
dangerous, sometimes lethal practical jokes on  
him.

He couldn't count the amount of times he'd  
been treated for wolfsbane poisoning. Or how  
many times he'd been chained up in a room with  
a special gas made of moonseed to make him  
hallucinate.

He shivered at the thought. They were a cruel  
people. They sent him into the first pack of  
werewolves without much of a briefing, and  
left him floundering around.

Tricia, the Alpha, had been a sharp werewolf.  
One with a certain talent for torture. He'd  
survived the misson, simply because she'd  
taken a certain liking for Scott.

Perhaps, it would have been kinder, if she'd  
put him out of his misery. Her tastes ran  
in pain, and blood. Having figured out ways  
of scaring the body of a werewolf. How to  
break the strongest of an Alpha.

Oh yes, he'd survived. Physically.

Then he'd been sent to the next assignment,  
and the next. There was no vacation. No break.  
No rest. No doctor, or healing for him.

He was expected to deal and move on.

Train and then the mission. Mission and then  
training. The cycle continued over and over.  
Driving him mad.

He entered Kent's office and dropped his stuff  
by the door.

" You wanted to see me? " He dully asked.

" I have a mission for you. " Kent didn't bother  
taking his attention from the papers he was  
filling out. " Gerard Argent needs help in  
Beacon Hills. "

Scott's ears twitched at the mention of the old  
bastard who sentenced him to Hell.

" A large pack of werewolves has moved into  
Beacon Hills. The Alpha uses methods similar  
to the other's you've helped us with. " Kent  
explained. " He asked you be sent back to  
get rid of them. "

Scott nodded absently. It would be yet another  
undercover mission. They'd gotten more  
complicated three years ago when he'd been  
forced to personally kill an Alpha to save a  
hunter.

The kill had transformed him into an Alpha.  
He'd hoped it would end the favor. Making it so  
he could go home. It hadn't quite worked out  
that way.

The hunters had kept him. Training him harder  
than ever. He'd found out the hard way that  
packs didn't care if you were a Beta or Alpha.  
Power was power, and an Alpha being added to a  
pack was a major power boost.

" He really ordered me back? " He narrowed his  
eyes.

" Yes. " Kent answered shortly. " Pack your  
things. A driver is ready to take you to the  
airport. I want you out of my guild. Now. "

" Understood. " He sighed tiredly. He had lost  
his anger long ago. " Thank you for your  
hospitality sir. "

" Get out. "

Scott picked up his things and headed for the  
stairs. At least he got to go home.

At last.

11111

He stood in front of the Argents door with his  
hands stuffed in his pockets. He never thought  
he'd be back here again. Ever. It had been a  
long, hard few years.

Gerard had really set him up. Making sure to  
put him in a situation he couldn't get out of.  
One where he would be miserable, and constantly  
tortured. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Scott scratched at the scar running the length  
of the left side edge of his jaw. The stupid  
thing was made with silver, so it tended to itch  
him at times.

" Scott? Is that you? " Allison's voice came  
from behind him.

' Not good. ' He had promised Gerard not to  
contact his friends or family.

He reluctantly turned to her. Happy to see her  
again. Terrified of what Gerard might try to  
do. Hopeful he was strong enough to protect  
her from him.

She was stunning. Her hair was a little shorter,  
and wavier than it was before. Her clothes were  
the same style, but a slightly more mature. She  
had a sadness in her eyes he hated.

" You're back. " She studied him intently.  
" Where were you? What happened? "

" It's... complicated. " He ran his hand through  
his very short, spikey hair. " Very complicated. "

" Scott, there you are. " Gerard opened the front  
door. " The trip was comfortable I hope. "

" Yes, sir. " He snapped to attention. " Thank  
you. "

" It was no problem. " Gerard waved it off.  
" I understand you've become quite the young  
hunter. A genius in your own right. Almost as  
good as my granddaughter. "

He heard Allison's sharp intake of breath.

" Well, don't just stand there, come in. " Gerard  
opened the door widely. " Both of you. We have a  
lot to discuss and plan. "

Scott blankly and slowly moved inside, sitting  
his three large suitcases in the hallway.  
Standing back up, he went into the living room,  
allowing Allison to tug him onto the sofa next  
to her.

Her parents were on the sofa across from them.  
Gerard, however, had chosen to lean beside the  
fireplace. The elderly man eyeing Scott and  
Allison with a granfatherly smile.

' Damn. '

" Now, Scott, what did Kent tell you about the  
situation here? " Gerard gently nudged.

" He said it was a simple undercover mission. "  
Scott shrugged. " A large pack, the Alpha has  
a festish for violence. You need me to join  
their ranks, get you information, kill who I  
can, and get your men close enough to do their  
jobs. Simple. "

" It's not simple! " Allison snatched up his left  
hand tightly. Her voice strained. " He makes his  
pack fight to the death! "

" Gladitor or cage? " He directed the question  
to Gerard.

" Neither. " Gerard nodded in approval. " He picks  
two pack members and has them fight to the death  
in front of everyone. "

" Is that all? " He frowned in disappointment.  
" No special instructions? No weird gear? No  
weapons? No torture, or wolfsbane injects? "

" No, just a straight fight. " Gerard replied.

" Huh. " Scott tilted his head in confusion.  
" I thought this would be harder. "

" What do you mean harder? " Allison used her  
other hand to turn his face to her.

" Scott is a fully trained hunter. " Gerard  
explained. " He specializes in undercover  
missions. Mostly penetrating werewolf packs  
our hunters can't get near, sometimes hunting  
extremely dangerous monsters human's aren't  
capable of dealing with. "

" You...? " She stroked his cheek.

" Trust me. I've dealt with packs far more deadly  
than this. " He gave a slight lopsided grin.

" There is one complication. " Gerard interupted  
their moment. " The Alpha is very powerful. Extermely  
experienced. In his forties. Despite your own  
status as an Alpha he can kill you with one hand. "

Scott felt Allison's hand go slack on his face,  
and glanced to Gerard seriously. Since becoming  
an Alpha, he'd trained his ass off. Working night  
and day to be the best possible Alpha.

" I'll figure something out. " Scott scratched  
at his jaw scar. " Listen, it's been a long trip,  
I'd like to rest before making a final plan. "

" Understandable. " Gerard pushed away from the  
fireplace.

" If you'll show me to my cell, I'll get settled. "  
Scott said.

" Cell? " Allison regained control of her hand.

" All non-humans must be kept in prison cells  
while inside hunter guilds. " Scott recited with  
a drone.

" You had him sleeping in a prison cell! "  
Allison exploded in rage.

" I'm afraid it is the rule. " Gerard apologized.  
" I tried to have it overturned for Scott, but  
the hunters were very determined to make him as  
miserable as possible. "

' Liar. ' He internally grumbled.

" You'll stay here in the guest room. " Gerard  
offered.

" No. " Allison firmly denied. " My fiancee will  
stay with me. "

" Fiancee?! " Victoria Argent spoke up for the  
first time.

" Now that Scott's a hunter, I figured there's  
no point in hiding it. " Allison smiled falsely  
at her family. " We decided to marry in high  
school. "

He quickly jerked his eyes of Gerard as he saw  
the rage being hidden in the elderly mans eyes.  
Glancing to his fiancee, he saw her lift a silver  
chain from under her shirt. The engagement ring  
he had given her was hanging from it.

" I can also stop hiding my engagement ring. "  
She beamed, sliding the ring off the chain, and  
onto her left ring finger.

" It's... " Victoria pasted a grim smile on her  
face. " beautiful. "

" It's a family heirloom. " Scott spoke up softly.  
" It's been past down among the women for  
generations. It goes back to ancient Scottland.  
It has four emeralds in it. One for each McCall  
brother died mining the gold to make the ring.  
There's engraving inside the ring band, Dulce  
Periculum. The McCall family motto. Danger is  
sweet. "

" Not very romantic. " Chris Argent critiqued.

" Considering our jobs, I think it's quite  
appropriate. " Gerard played to doting grandfather.  
" Weren't the McCall's viking's at one point? "

" Yes, sir. " Scott suddenly found a piece of  
lint on his jeans fascinating. " We originated  
in Scottland, one branch married into a minor  
line of the British Royal family, another branch  
immagrated to Ireland, and two others joined a  
viking party. "

" Your family will make a fine addition to ours. "  
Gerard approved, with a far different opinion  
hidden behind his mask. " Congragulations. "

" Thanks. " Allison beamed.

" Once the Alpha and his pack is taken care of,  
we'll start planning your wedding. " Gerard  
headed for the kitchen. " Now, I should let you  
two youngters get going. Scott needs to rest  
up if we're going to plan. "

" I appreciate all your help, sir. " Scott nodded  
graciously to the man, and then tilted his head  
slightly at Allison's parents. " Sir, ma'am. "

He hurried to his luggage, and lifted it  
effortlessly. Allison said her goodbyes quietly,  
then opened the front door for him.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
